LAKEHURST: RIGHT THRU ME
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: "You ever had one of those days where you feel like anything is possible?", Well get ready for an all season that promises to bring never before seen teen issues and expand on current story lines. The stories are under new management, give it a chance.
1. Imma Be 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 189: **"Imma Be (1)"

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli is looking at herself in the mirror, she's admiring her latest outfit. "Well my oh my Ms. Bhandari, you look even better than you did last year" Alli whispers to herself as she grabs her back pack that is resting on her dresser. She then smiles at herself once more and whispers, "This year...is your year" she then blows a kiss at the mirror and walks out of her room.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_"Welcome back Students I hope you all enjoyed your Summer Break, now it's time to open those minds and work hard for a year full of success!" Principal Richard's voice filled the halls of Lakehurst as students started to file in left and right.

"Okay first thing you need to know about Lakehurst is that nothing will ever go your way..." Bianca's voice trails off as she is talking to her younger brother Etienne DeSousa, they then walk away. Brittany then walks past Bianca and Etienne and Randy is holding her books, "God Brittany how many subjects do you have this year?" Randy jokes as Brittany lets out a little laugh and the two start to head up the steps and they pass Hunter who accidentally bumps into Monique, "Excuse me" Hunter whispers and Monique smiles as she walks past the lockers.

At the lockers, Jacob and Adam are talking about what happened during last night's college basketball game, "Oh come on man, the Lakers totally had that game!" Adam shouts as Jacob closes his locker as if he's been defeated. The both of them then start to walk away and Alli, Rachel, and Vanessa walk past them.

**ALLI BHANDARI.**

"Okay so first thing's first...I want this year to be the best" Alli states. Rachel clears her throat, "It is Senior Year after all". "Exactly and that's why I've decided to be Student Body President" Alli states. "Wow, another Bhandari running the school...?" Rachel asks as if it were a question. "Oh come on Sav kicked ass as the President, so I'm pretty sure no one would have a problem with Alli becoming the new student body president" Vanessa states, speaking up. Rachel then nods in agreement. "Guys I just realized something..." Vanessa states as Alli and Rachel look at her, "This year you guys graduate...and I'll be stuck here" Vanessa whispers.

"Hey we'll visit you" Alli assures her friend as Rachel and Alli both hug her. The girls then start to share an moment when Sarah clears her throat. "Sarah?" Alli asks as all three girls look at her. "I'm sorry to break up your little Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie...but I have a poster to hang up" Sarah states as she pushes past the girls. "Oh you're going to try out for Student Body President too?" Alli asks. "What do you mean too?" Sarah asks as she looks at Rachel, Vanessa, and Alli, wondering who is running against her.

"Yeah I've decided to run" Alli states as Sarah looks at her with an evil glare. "Wow Alli...why on earth would this school allow another Bhandari to run this school?" Sarah asks as she leaves the scene. Alli is then starting to get mad, "I hope she knows that you have this competition in the bag?" Rachel asks. "Yeah...I think she knows" Alli states, she doesn't realize that she is starting to get cocky.

**CHASE REYNOLDS.**

Chase makes his way inside of the school and looks around. Chase's eyes immediately fall on a girl who is shoving books into her locker, "Need some help?" Chase asks as he makes his way over to the girl. "You know most guys just avoid the asking and immediately help the damsel in distress" the girl whispers. "Well I'm the type of guy that believes girls can do anything" Chase states, flirting. The girl smiles back as she drops her books. "Here let me" Chase states as he begins picking them up.

"Thanks..." the girl states, trying to ask for a name. "Oh Chase. Chase Reynolds, you are?" Chase asks. "Bailee King" Bailee tells him as she takes the books from his hand and places them back in her back pack. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Bailee asks as she starts to walk away, but Chase grabs her hand, "Maybe tomorrow at the Dot for...coffee?" Chase asks. "I'd like that" Bailee whispers as she starts to walk down the hall.

**MILES JAMES.**

Miles is sitting down in the doctor's office. He has on some shades and his mother walks into the room, "Hey sweety how you holding up?" his mother asks him. Miles then is startled by the sound of her voice, "Mom I'm good, I'm just ready to go to school" Miles states. "You know you can't go to school just yet" his mother tells him. "And just why not...a lot of kids that get into accidents go back to school" Miles tells her. "Yeah but those students don't become blind" his mother states.

Miles flinches at the word, "The doctor said it's only temporary and that the lightening could've done more damage" his mother tells him. "No matter what I do mom I'll never be the same Miles that walked out of that building that day" Miles states as images of the lightening striking him play over and over in his head like a broken record.

**ALLI BHANDARI.**

Alli was walking in the hall way when she noticed that a girl named Mandi was posting up posters about Alli, that were bashing her reputation. "What the hell are these?" Alli asks. "Oh a work of art by yours truly?" Mandi states, "I'm Sarah's campaign manager" Mandi states as she posts another paper on the bullentin board. Alli then rips the paper down, "You can't post these, they're lies" Alli whispers. "Whatever..." Mandi states as she continues to post another one. She then looks at Alli. "Fine I'll tell you the truth...do you actually think this school needs to be ran by another suicide bomber?" Mandi asks as she walk away.

Alli is shocked by the words she just heard, she quickly turned around and saw another poster. Alli starts to become furious as she rips the poster off the wall and crumples it up and throws it down on the floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: We are the new writer's Kim, Daniel and Ryan we will try to make this story just as original as the previous talented writer Johnny Bardell :)**


	2. Imma Be 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 190: **"Imma Be (2)"

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli is walking down the side walk and her eyes focus on Sarah and a girl, apparently her sister getting out of Sarah's car. Alli comes over to them, "Sarah...I need to talk to you" Alli states. Sarah glares at her, "Camielle you can find your classes right?" Sarah asks and Camielle looks at her and then walks off. "What's this about Bhandari?" Sarah asks her. "Your little friend...Mandi...called me out of my name" Alli states. "Well if she called you a bitch, a loser, or a self-obsessed girl without a life...then she was right" Sarah states. "Actually she called me a suicide bomber!" Alli exclaims as she leaves the scene and Sarah stands there, feeling bad.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Sarah makes her way inside of the building and see's Alli talking with Vanessa and Rachel. Sarah then spots Mandi and makes her way over to her. "Mandi could I talk to you for like a quick second?" Sarah asks her as she realizes Mandi is trying to avoid the question. "What?" Mandi asks as Sarah continues to follow her around the school

"Did you talk to Alli Bhandari at all anytime between yesterday and today?" Sarah asks her. "Um actually I talked to her yesterday" Mandi tells her. "Okay did you maybe tell her anything about her being a suicidal bomber?" Sarah asks her. Mandi forces a smile, "Actually I told her that this school doesn't need to be ran by another sucide bomber...the previous being Sav Bhandari" Mandi states as she starts to walk away.

Sarah looks at her, "I can't believe you!" Sarah shouts. "Look do you wanna win this campaign or not?" Mandi asks her. "Yeah I want to win, but not like this" Sarah states, "I'm withdrawing from the race" Sarah states as she makes her way away from the girl.

**ALLI BHANDARI.**

"Wait so let me get this straight...she called you a suicidal bomber?" Vanessa asks Alli as she and Rachel started to walk into the cafeteria. "Yeah and now I don't know if I want to be Student Body President anymore" Alli whispers. "No, you can't let that bitch win" Rachel states as she grabs Alli's arm. Alli then looks at her friends back and forth, "Rachel's right Alli...if you let Mandi get away with calling you that...then there's no telling what she'll call an African American or a Chinese person" Vanessa tells her.

Alli started to smile, "So you guys actually think I have what it takes to do this?", "We don't think, we know" Rachel assures her as Vanessa and her make their way over to the lunch line and Alli stares at one of the posters that was made for her campaign she then smiles and walks over to her friends.

**CHASE REYNOLDS.**

Chase is sitting down in class and then he notices that Bailee has just walked into the class and sits down. "Bailee?" Chase asks, he had no idea that she was in this class. "Chase" Bailee, mocking the way he said her name. "I didn't know that you were in this class" Chase states. "Yeah well I am..." Bailee states. "I forgot to tell you that I had such a great time with you yesterday" Bailee whispers and a smile comes across Chase's face. "So I wanted to know when we could do this again" Bailee states.

"We can't" Chase whispers. "Why?" Bailee asks, her voice is cracking. "Because..." Chase begins. "You're acting like this is a game!" Bailee shouts. Chase is dying to tell her the truth, "I'm going to be drafted soon...I needed you to know that" Chase states as he gets his books and leaves the class and Bailee, whom wonders what just happened.

**MILES JAMES.**

Miles lifts up and starts to feel around for something he learns that he has his hands on a mirror he then pushes the mirror down on the floor, "Damn it!" Miles shouts.

Miles is putting on some shades, "I'm ready to leave this hell hole" Miles whispers to himself as his mother enters the room, "Watch your mouth..." his mother begins. "And don't worry in exactly two hours you'll be back at home and as long as you are comfortable with going back to school, you can, but if not..." his mother begins. "Mom" Miles begins, "I've never been more ready to go to school in my life" Miles states.

"It's just...people tend to take advantage of blind people" his mother assures him. "I know, but my friend's they'll help me mom" Miles states as his mother pulls him into a hug.

**ALLI BHANDARI.**

Alli is getting ready to walk into the lounge area, but Sarah grabs her arm, "Look I'm sorry about everything...it's my fault that Mandi called you that" Sarah states. "I shouldn't have been so competitive it's just since my sister came to this school I've been trying to show her that anyone can do anything no matter who they are" Sarah tells her as Alli starts to smile. "Look your forgiven let's just get in here and see who wins this election" Alli states. "It won't be hard for you" Sarah tells her. "Oh yeah and why is that?" Alli asks. "Because I'm withdrawing...it was the only way I could get Mandi back for you" Sarah tells her. "Thanks" Alli whispers as the girls share a hug.

"Oh come on, we got an election for you to win!" Sarah states as she and Alli walk into the lounge area together.


	3. Give Me Everything 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 191: **"Give Me Everything (1)"

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob is sitting in his room at his computer. "Jacob, when are you going to bed?" his uncle asked him as he walked into the room. "In a minute" Jacob whispers. "Alright just hurry up" his uncle states as he makes his way out of the room. Jacob then smiles as he goes to the other tab and a website pops up, a website about porn. Jacob then looks at his room door and quickly cuts his lamp off.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Mrs. Richards is standing at the podium and Alli is sitting in a chair behind her. Mrs. Richards comes to the podium as Vanessa, Rachel, Sarah and others watch her.

"So you actually gave up your position for Alli?" Jacob whispers to Sarah. "Yeah I did, I figured that she was better choice than me anyway" Sarah stated as she noticed Jacob. "Wow I never knew you were so...nice" Jacob whispers. "I'll so you how nice I can be" Sarah states. "Well then I guess it's a date" Jacob states and Sarah nods her head.

"Now without further ado I'd like to give you Lakehurst's newest Student Body President...Alli Bhandari!" Mrs. Richards states and everyone at the school bursts into cheer. Alli comes up to the podium with a smile on her face, "I'd just like to thank everyone that participated in me getting elected I promise I won't fail anyone" Alli states as she hops down and goes over to her friends.

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob follows everyone else out of the lounge area and Sarah see's him. "Hey Jacob wait up!" Sarah shouts and Jacob turns around. "Sarah, what's up?" Jacob asks. "Well about our date..." Sarah begins. "You wanted to know what to wear?" Jacob asks, jokingly. Sarah laughs at his remark, "Actually I was wondering...when and where it might be" Sarah stated. "Well maybe tomorrow after school, coffee at the Dot?" Jacob asks. "Cool, I'll definately be there" Sarah states as she walks away.

Jacob then makes his way down the hall, thinking to himself, Sarah Davies has just become his girlfriend...well more like the person he wants to be his girlfriend. Jacob then a let a smile take over his facial expressions.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli is walking towards the lunch room with Drew right behind her holding a box, "Okay I know they said to make yourself comfortable and what not...but babe why did you bring your whole locker" Drew states, with a smile at the end. "Haha very funny...I just needed to make sure that I had everything I needed for my planned culture fair" Alli states. "Wait culture fair?" Drew asks. "Yeah I thought since I got elected, why not have something to kick off a great year" Alli states as she pats Drew's chest.

"Alli, babe that's a great idea and all...but these people don't know how to get along with other cultures" Drew states. "Excuse me?" Alli asks. "You really don't pay attention during lunch time do you?" Drew asks. "What are you talking about?" Alli asks as Drew leads her over to the glass window. Alli watches as everyone is sitting with the same race, no diversity at all. "But...it wasn't like this last year..." Alli states.

"That's because last year everyone had a lot to deal with when Degrassi burned down" Drew tells her. "I have to do something" Alli whispers as she continues to stare at the scene.

**RACHEL LEE**

Rachel is making her way into her yard and notices her father's car is in the yard, her father be seeing her mother. Rachel quickly makes her way into the house and she see's her mother and father talking in the living room. "Rachel?" her father whispers as he stands up. Rachel immediately runs over to him and hugs him, "Not that I don't enjoy it and all...but what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"Well your father and I have something to tell you, but you have to wait until tomorrow for the surprise" her mother tells her. Rachel then goes upstairs and smiles as she closes her door. She quickly runs over for her phone and dials a number. "Hello?" Vanessa's voice can be heard from the other end. "Vanessa guess what, my parent's have a surprise for me and I think they're getting back together" Rachel states.

"Wait...what? Okay tell me the whole story" Vanessa states as Rachel does nothing but smile.

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob comes into his room and closes the door and immediately cuts his computer on. He goes to the porn website again and is about to click Yes when his phone starts to ring, "Hello?" Jacob asks, "Hi, it's me Sarah...do you maybe have the homework for Mr. Henderson?", "Um actually I do but it would you would have to come over" Jacob tells her. "Oh I don't mind" Sarah states. "Good, can't wait" Jacob states as he hangs up the phone. He then shuts down the computer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Give Me Everything 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 192: **"Give Me Everything (2)"

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob is sitting at his computer, his usual midnight programming. Jacob then gets a text message from Sarah, he immediately ignores it. Jacob's phone then starts ringing and he answers it, "Hello?" Jacob asks. "Jacob...why having you been getting texts...?" Sarah asks him. "I don't know" Jacob states. "Oh so you don't know, have you been ignoring me?" Sarah asks. "Wow we haven't even been going out for a week yet and you're already trying to control me" Jacob states as he hangs up and continues to watch.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Alli makes her way up the steps and spots Drew, she goes over to him. "Hey" Alli whispers as she hugs him, "Well isn't someone in a sad mood this morning?" Drew states, giggling at the end. "Look..I'm trying to figure out ways to get rid of this segregation thing at lunch..." Alli states, feeling as if she's fighting a war. Drew see's how heartbroken she is about this issues. "Look...if there's anything I've learned over the summer it's to never back down always go for whatever it is your fighting for" Drew states and Alli kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks for believing in me" she then makes her way into the school.

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob is at his locker and he sees Sarah talking with Monique, Jacob contemplates whether or not he should apologize. Jacob then decides to make his way over. "Bye Sarah..." Monique whispers as Sarah smiles at her as she walks away. Sarah then see's Jacob and immediately faces her locker. "Sarah...about last night it's just I was a little tired...and...you got the wrong end of it" Jacob tries to explain.

"You know I thought you liked me...but Trevor said the thing" Sarah whispers. "I'm not Trevor Lee...I'll never hurt you like he did" Jacob explains. "Fine if you're so trustworthy and honest, what were you doing that was so...important last night?" Sarah asks. Jacob looks around, "I was watching porn" Jacob states, waiting for criticism. "Okay, it's perfectly normal for teenagers to do that...you shouldn't be ashamed" Sarah whispers as she kisses his cheek.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli is looking in the cafeteria, everyone is still sitting with different races, Alli then makes her way into the cafeteria. "Hey everyone listen up!" Alli shouts as everyone turns their heads and faces her. "Since I'm your new Student Body President...I've decided to...make some changes" Alli states as everyone is looking at her wondering what she is talking about. "I've noticed that not most of your lunch groups have diversity...I'm changing that" Alli states.

"Is there anyone here that wants to sit with someone that's a different race than you are?" Alli asks and a few people raise their hands, "Okay well then go...don't the color of their skin be the thing that tears this school apart" Alli states as Mrs. Richards pats her on the back, "Good job Alli" Mrs. Richards whispers as the students in the cafeteria clap for her.

**RACHEL LEE**

Rachel makes her way into her house, "Mom...you home?" Rachel asks. "In here honey" her mother shouts. "Okay sweetheart me and your father have to tell you something" her mother begins as her father smiles at her, "Okay first, I'm so glad that you have decided to get back together" Rachel whispers. "Sweety were not getting back together" her father states, "I was going to tell you that I moved closer so that you could stay with me some" her father finishes. 

"Oh...cool" Rachel states on the verge of tears she then runs upstairs and closes her door, and lets the tears roll down her face.

**JACOB DAWSON**

Jacob and Sarah are sitting down in Jacob's room studying. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" Jacob states as he sets his computer down and he leaves. Sarah smiles at him as he walks away, Sarah then hears a ding and looks at the computer and he has a new message from a girl named Candy, "When are we going to...Gross!" Sarah shouts as she stands up. Sarah then grabs her bags and makes her way out of the room, "Jacob I have to go home!" Sarah shouts as Jacob is coming out of the bathroom.

Jacob then stares at his computer which is toppled over. "Damn it!" Jacob shouts.


	5. Rolling In The Deep 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 193: **"Rolling In The Deep (1)"

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor is standing in front of the school, he then looks at it up and down. "Great another year full of drama, heartbreak, and those OMG moments" Trevor says to himself. Rachel smiles at her cousin, "Don't you love it!" Rachel states as she hugs him. "So what's this year looking like for Trevor Lee?" Rachel asks. "I have no idea...all my friends have graduated and moved...and it's like I'm standing still" Trevor tells her. "Well do something to make everyone know that you're trying to go places" Rachel states as Trevor looks at the football team.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Hunter is following Alli around, "Okay Hunter say we do eliminate volley ball this year...then what will the girls do in their spare time?" Alli asks him. "I don't know...swim" Hunter suggests. "Hunter we're not trading volley ball for baseball" Alli states. "Oh come on Alli" Hunter states. "You'll live" Alli states with a smile as she pinches Hunter's cheek and he smiles at her. Hunter then makes his way out of the room and sees a bunch of guys writing on the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" Hunter asks, "Minding our business" the guy states. Hunter then is about to go tell Alli, "That's right go tell your little Student Body President friend...you're the good kid anyway" one of them states. "What?" Hunter asks. "Yeah we know all about you...you're the goody two-shoes of this school, never been in trouble a day in your life" the guy finishes as he and his friends walk away.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor makes his way over to Coach Young, "Mr. Lee, never thought I'd see the day you try out for football" Coach Young states, teasing him. "Yeah well I want to do something right this year" Trevor states. Trevor then see's Vanessa who passes by him, "Trevor...you trying out for the football team?" Vanessa asks. "Yep, are you a cheer leader, since when?" Trevor asks. "Since last year...loser" Vanessa states.

"Vanessa, come on!" Hannah shouts. "Well I gotta jet...cheer practice will kill someone...good luck" Vanessa states as she kisses his cheek. Trevor lets his fingers run over the kiss, he never really payed that much attention to Vanessa, but this year...that might change.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Jacob is walking in the hall way and Sarah comes up behind him, "Hey...I'm like super sorry for what I did the other day" Sarah whispers. "You mean snooping through my personal belongings?" Jacob states as he turns and smiles at Sarah. "I mean I didn't know that this was an open relationship" Sarah states as Jacob turns around and grabs her shoulders and puts her to the wall, "Look what I do outside of this relationship isn't going to change how I feel about you" Jacob states as he kisses her.

"So you're going to stop, right?" Sarah asks. "Babe...your kidding right?" Jacob states as he kisses her cheek and Sarah tries hard to hold back her feelings and smiles at him.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter makes his way out of the club and spots the guys from earlier, "Dude!" Hunter states, "Goody two shoes, what's up" the guy mocks. "Look, when you said that I've never been in trouble, it's because..." Hunter begins, "You're too busy taking care of your little sister instead of yourself...make your own damn choices for once" the guy states as he is about to walk away and Hunter steps in front of him. "I'll prove it" Hunter whispers. "Alright...come to this club Argon" the guy whispers.

"I'll be there" Hunter whispers as he watches the guys leave and then he does the same.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor is at his locker and then Drew comes over to him, "Drew, come to congratulate the new quaterback?" Trevor states. "Trevor, man sorry to tell you this but you didn't make the team" Drew states. "Why not?" Trevor asks. "Dude, one, you were to cocky and a little in over your head, you kept flirting with those cheer leaders that were practicing...and you basically didn't pass to anyone on your team" Drew tells Trevor as he pats him on the back and walks away. Trevor then looks around, not knowing what he should do next.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Rolling In The Deep 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 194: **"Rolling In The Deep (2)"

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor is sitting down in his room , he is on face book and Vanessa sends him a friend request, he quickly accepts it and goes to her profile. He then finds a video titled "Wild Street Racing 2", he then clicks on it and see's a lot of cars racing with no rules. Trevor starts to like what he is seeing and decides to send Vanessa a message. "So, do you go to these street races?" Trevor asks her and immediately another message pops up, "Of course...there's one tomorrow, wanna check it out?" Vanessa asks and Trevor quickly types Yes and smiles.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**ARGON. **_Hunter is at the club with the guys, "Hunter man you are cool" the guy states. "By the way my name's Jaq" Jaq states. It's about time Hunter got a name. "Alright, cool...so besides dancing and partying like a bunch of wild mo fo's what else do you guys do?" Hunter asks as one of Jaq's friends brings over a bag of coke and puts it on the table and starts to seperate it. "Woah...coke?" Hunter questions. "Yeah man, you down or what?" Jaq asks him. Hunter doesn't want to seem like he is un cool. "I got this..." Hunter whispers as he bends down and sniffs the coke. Hunter then shoots back up, "Damn." Hunter states as he snickers.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor and Vanessa are standing on the sidelines watching the race, "Wow I'm so glad that you convinced me to skip school for this" Trevor tells her. "Hey you deserve it...after all you did nearly bust your ass just to prove that you had what it takes" Vanessa tells him. "Yeah and yet it still wasn't good enough" Trevor whispers as he watches one of the cars bump the other. "So how dangerous does it get out here?" Trevor asks as he looks at Vanessa.

"Road dangerous, sidelines safe, sometimes" Vanessa states. "What do you mean sometimes?" Trevor asks as he looks at Vanessa who starts to walk over to get a water bottle, "My brother used to race here...let's just say before the year 2008.I wasn't an only child" Vanessa whispers. "I'm so sorry" Trevor states. "Hey it's cool" Vanessa states as she throws him a water bottle.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah spots Jacob studying out in the courtyard, "Jacob...hey" Sarah states as she pulls him into a hug. "And what did I do to deserve a hug?" Jacob asks. "Oh, you just helped me figure out what it is that I'm going to be doing for the rest of the semester" Sarah whispers. "Oh yeah and what is that exactly?" Jacob asks as Sarah sits in his lap. "Okay you know how you have little fun with midnight porn, right?" Sarah asks. Jacob nods. "Check this out" Sarah states as she puts her flashdrive into her computer and pulls up a web page.

"Sarah what is this?" Jacob asks. "It's a web page...that has pictures of me" Sarah tells him. "Yeah nude pictures...Sarah what are you trying to prove?" Jacob asks as he stands up. "I wanted to show you that I'm more attractive then those hussies on your lap top that are calling you boo and babe and sexy" Sarah states."Wow I really can't deal with this...it's over" Jacob states as he walks past Sarah.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter is walking around the school with shades on and his sister gets in front of him, "Where were you first period?" Hannah asks. "One, are you even in my class and two, I'd really like to know when someone gave you a nametag that reads mom" Hunter states, getting cocky, the coke is getting to him. "Excuse me jerk...I'm just trying to make sure that you're okay" Hannah states. "Well stop trying to control my life and live your own damn life" Hunter states as he starts to walk away.

Hannah is on the verge of tears but holds them back, Hunter immediately turns around, "Oh either cry or get out of my face" Hunter states as he makes his way past his sister.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor and Vanessa are about to walk off, "Hey Vanessa wait for me I think I forgot my bag" Trevor states, he forgot his bag on purpose. Vanessa nods as Trevor shoots back into the crowd. Trevor then spots the dude that is paying the guy who just won the race. "Yo, I've been meaning to ask you...what do I have to do to get into one of those races?" Trevor asks as the man comes over to him. "Just show up...ask for a date and time and place a bet" the man states as he walks away and Trevor smiles...he knows it's wrong but he wants to try it.

"Trevor, you coming?" Vanessa asks and Trevor grabs his bag and runs over to Vanessa.


	7. Who Says 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 195 **"Who Says (1)"

**DREW TORRES**

Drew and Alli are walking through the hall and Drew spots his Biology Partner, Renee, "Ugh...why do I have to work with her..she's not...smart" Drew states as he holds Alli's hands. "Oh come on Drew, what's the worst that could happen by working with her...she's not that dumb" Alli whispers as she she kisses Drew on the cheek and walks away. Drew then looks up to see Renee looking at him, Drew starts to feel uncomfortable and waves and she waves back. Drew has that look his face, like he's creeped out so he decides to go to the bathroom.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Miles is trying to make his way up the steps and Chase comes up behind him, "What's up buddy" Chase states as he pats his back, "Chase man I never thought the sound of your voice could make me feel so special" Miles states. "Woah...Miles I don't think I feel the same way" Chase states in a playful tone, "Whatever man...I'm just glad to be back in school" Miles whispers.

"And Chase has done nothing but talk about how you guys are the best of friends" Bailee states. "I'm sorry you are" Miles asks. "Bailee, I know you can't see me...but I'm a very pretty girl" Bailee whispers. "I bet you are, you sound very pretty" Miles states holding her hand. "Alright that's enough" Chase states as he takes away Bailee's hand. Miles then smiles as Bailee and Chase lead him into the school.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew is sitting down on Renee's bed and she is looking at him, "So how long have you and Alli been going together?" Renee asks as Drew chokes on the questions. "Uhm...since when do isotopes and how long I've been dating someone fall into the same category?" Drew asks. "Oh come on...Alli probably doesn't even treat you the way you're supposed to be treated" Renee states as she starts to feel on his neck. "Um I better go" Drew whispers.

"Whatever" Renee rolls her eyes and pushes Drew on the bed and climbs on top of him, "What do you want to do?" Renee asks. "Go home" Drew whispers as he pushes her off and grabs his things and leaves.

**MILES JAMES**

Miles is sitting down listening to the instructor and Bailee sits down next to him. "So what do you write down?" Bailee asks and Miles turns. "I don't mean to be disrespectful" Bailee states. "It's okay, what I do is have the teacher record his lectures and then listen to them like a song" Miles states. "You know...Chase won't admit it or say it around you, but he's glad that you're back and he thinks your very brave for coming back to school" Bailee states as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Miles lets his hand run over hers, "Thanks" Miles whispers as Bailee turns back around and Miles only smiles to himself, he's starting to like Bailee, but she's Chase's girlfriend.

**RACHEL LEE**

Vanessa and Rachel are walking to Rachel's house. "So are you telling me that Rachel Lee is done meddling in her mother's love life?" Vanessa states, teasing her. "Yes...I don't meddle" Rachel states as she playfully nudges Vanessa. "But, I mean I'm so tired of trying to tell her and my father that they belong together" Rachel states as she notices Vanessa has stopped in the middle of the side walk. "What's wrong Vanessa?" Rachel asks. "Are you sure you're done meddling?" Vanessa asks, her eyes wide open and Rachel looks over to what she is staring at and see's Mr. Langston and her mother kissing and then Mr. Langston leaving.

"Rachel?" Vanessa asks. "I don't think I'm ready to quit meddling just yet" Rachel states as she and Vanessa walk to her house.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew is walking up the steps of Lakehurst and then Alli comes down the steps and holds up a piece of paper with Drew's face on it. "What's that babe?" Drew asks as he is about to kiss her, "Did you do it?" Alli asks. "Do what?" Drew asks as he read the paper, "Drew Torres: A Monster Hiding Behind The Popularity of A Jock...What is this about?" Drew asks as he is flipping through the article.

"Renee printed it...she's saying you raped her Drew" Alli states. "I never touched her...she touched me, I denied her" Drew states. "Well until this all blows over...I really don't want to see you right now" Alli whispers as she starts to walk away and Drew immediately crumples the paper up and throws it down. Drew then looks left and right and then walks up the steps.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Who Says 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 196. **"Who Says (2)"

**DREW TORRES**

Drew looks around the school, Adam then walks up to him, "What are you doing?" Adam asks. "Nothing" Drew states. "You hiding from Renee...the only way this is going to blow is if you face it" Adam states as he takes Drew's hood off and Drew snaps at him as he walks up the steps. Drew then looks around the school and spots Renee, he then goes up to her. "Renee!" Drew states. "I'm not suppose to be talking to you, you raped me!" Renee shouts as everyone looks at Drew and he puts his hood on and continues to walk up the steps.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Miles makes his way over to Chase and Bailee, "Wow did you walk over here by yourself?" Chase asks his friend. "Yeah I've been getting better at this whole blind thing" Miles states as he laughs. Bailee starts to look a Miles seductively, "Chase could you go grab me a water?" Bailee asks as Chase kisses her and walks away. "You know you're very funny" Bailee whispers as she feels him up.

"Bailee...Chase is going to be back any minute now" Miles whispers. "I'm not doing anything wrong...Chase is going to leave soon I need all the excitiment I can get before he does leave" Bailee states as she quickly removes her hand as Chase returns with her water.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew makes his way into a classroom, "Why did you tell me you to meet you here, Renee?" Drew asks. "Because I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for making up that lie" Renee begins. "That lie, Renee that lie is ruining my reputation, you have to tell everyone the truth" Drew states. "But Drew if people find out it's a lie...then I'll be known as a psycho" Renee states.

Just then Alli stands up and presses pause on the tape recorder. "They sure will you lying bitch" Alli states as Renee looks shocked. "Now if I were you I'd disappear because people are going to know that you're a liar" Alli states as Renee looks confused.

**MILES JAMES**

Miles is walking and then Bailee bumps into him, "Sorry Miles..." Bailee states, "I should watched where I was going" Miles states as Bailee giggles a little. Miles smiles, "You have a beautiful laugh" Miles states as he starts to touch her hair. Bailee can't deny it any longer she immediately kisses him on the lips. "But..." Miles states. "What Chase doesn't know won't hurt him..." Bailee states as she helps Miles up to his feet.

"Just remember it's our little secret" Bailee tells Miles as she walks off.

**RACHEL LEE**

Vanessa is at her locker talking with Trevor, "Bye babe" Trevor states as Vanessa kisses his cheek and Trevor walks past Rachel and smiles and she smiles back. "Hey bestie" Vanessa states as she opens her locker. "Hey" Rachel whispers. "What did Mama Lee say about her and Mr. Langston?" Vanessa asks. "Well for starter's she gave me the whole what me and Eric do is none of your business speech" Rachel states.

"Wait Mr. Langston's name is Eric?" Vanessa asks. "Yep," Rachel states as her and Vanessa share a laugh. "I always thought it was George" Vanessa states till laughing. "Vanessa this is no laughing matter Mr. Langston and my mom are dating" Rachel states, being serious. "I thought it was Bobby" Rachel whispers as the girls continue to laugh about the situation.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew is sitting down on the bench and Alli immediately comes over, "Drew...I did it, Renee should leave you alone" Alli states. "Alli that's great thank you so much" Drew states as Alli is about to kiss him, Drew backs away, "What are you doing?" Drew asks. "About to kiss you" Alli states. "I'm sorry Alli...but you didn't believe me about this and how am I going to know that you'll believe me about anything else?" Drew asks. Alli is silent, "Exactly" Drew whispers as he walks off.


	9. Skyscraper 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 197: **"Skyscraper (1)"

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam is sitting down at the breakfast table and Drew comes down to join him, "Dude Grandma's coming this weekend...and with all that's been happening I really want her to come" Adam states. "Is this going to be the year where she learns about Adam instead of Gracie?" Drew asks. "If mom allows me to" Adam exclaims. "If mom allows you to what?" their mother asks as she comes downstairs. "Mom, grandma's coming and I was wondering if maybe this year...she gets to know Gracie" Adam states. "Your grandmother's not coming" their mother begins, "...what's the point of her coming if Gracie isn't going to be here?" their mother states as she continues to wash the dishes. Adam then looks over at a shocked Drew.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Cedric and Brittany walk through the doors of the school and Cedric is holding Brittany's books. Randy immediately comes by them, "Hey Randy" Brittany states as he turns and smiles. "You still talk to Randy?" Cedric asks. "Um...yeah, since the beginning of this year...I mean he doesn't hold grudges and why should I?" Brittany states as she notices Cedric has dropped one of the books. "Sorry about that" Cedric begins.

Brittany looks up at him, "Cedric no matter what happens between me and Randy, you are my boyfriend right now...not him" Brittany tells him as she kisses his forehead, "So try to relax" Brittany whispers as Cedric and her stand up. Brittany then leads him over to his locker.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam and Drew are making their way up the steps of Lakehurst, "Look, don't worry about grandma not coming...mom can be really...not herself at times" Drew states. "Yeah only because she hasn't accepted the fact that I'm FTM" Adam states, "Give her time" Drew states as he speed walks up the steps and smiles at Bianca who is coming down them, "Hey boyfriend why so down?" Bianca asks. "My grandmother's coming" Adam states. "You know I really hate my grandmother too" Bianca states, being sarcastic.

"No it's just my mom she wants me to be Gracie, who I was before I became Adam and now she's not letting grandma come over because of that" Adam states and Bianca looks at him with sorrow in her eyes.

**CEDRIC CARTER**

Cedric is standing outside of the bathroom and Randy comes out, "Randy!" Cedric states. "Don't worry I'm not trying to steal your girl" Randy states. "No it's nothing like that I wanted to know how I can break up with Brittany" Cedric states. "Oh wow is this some kind of a test...to see if I have a plan to break you two up?" Randy asks. "Randy I said no!" Cedric shouts. Randy begins to walk away, "I need to break up with her because I think I might be gay" Cedric whispers as Randy looks at him. Cedric then runs the other way.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

"And my parents are all...Alliah you must be dressed when Raj Sharan's family comes over" Alli states, mocking her parents voice. "Who's Raj Sharan?" Vanessa asks as she and Alli turn the corner. "He's some rich muslim kid" Alli states. "Well why do your parents want you to be dressed and polite and all this stuff?" Vanessa asks. "It's our culture...you don't think he's my arranged marriage partner do you?" Alli asks. "Wait you have one?" Vanessa asks her. "Not that I know of...but my parents did this same exact thing to Sav" Alli tells her friend.

"Your parents have changed they wouldn't do that to you though, would they?" Vanessa asks as Alli stares off into space.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam makes his way into the kitchen where his mother is, she's cooking dinner. "Mom..." Adam begins as his mother turns, "What's up sweety?" his mother asks. "I was thinking, since grandma coming means a lot to you...I'll go back to being Gracie" Adam states. "Really?" his mother asks. "Yeah, whatever makes you happy mom" Adam states as the woman pulls him into a hug. Drew stands there looking at the both of them, disgusted.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	10. Skyscraper 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 198: **"Skyscraper (2)"

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam is looking in the mirror in the bathroom, he can't believe what he is about to do. He quickly takes off bandage and starts to comb his hair. He then puts on some eye liner and changes into to some girlier clothes. Adam has just become Gracie. Drew is standing at the door, "What are doing Adam?" Drew asks. "Haven't you heard...it's Gracie" Gracie whispers as she holds back tears. "You really made me disappointed in you, the Adam I know would never change for anyone" Drew states. Gracie forces a fake smile, "Adam's gone forever" Gracie whispers as she goes past Drew.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Cedric and Brittany make their way inside of the school and she kisses him and they go their seperate ways. Randy is staring at Cedric, "You disgust me" Randy states. "I know...you don't like gay people" Cedric states. "I don't care if you're gay or not...I'm worried about the part where you're hurting Brittany" Randy whispers. "I know, but how do I tell her something like this?" Cedric asks. "Well for starters how about Brittany I like dudes?" Randy states, being sarcastic as he and Cedric share a laugh.

"But honestly if you tell her the truth I'm pretty sure that she won't judge you" Randy states, "Alright thanks man" Cedric tells him as they fist pump.

**ADAM TORRES**

Gracie is sitting down in the courtyard and Bianca comes over, "What are you doing Adam?" Bianca asks. "Gracie" Gracie whispers. "Excuse me...you're not the same guy that I fell for last year" Bianca states. "What do you want me to do Bianca, she's my mother...she knows what's best for me" Adam states. "No...you're letting people tell you who you are...it's time you tell them" Bianca states as she walks away.

**CEDRIC CARTER**

Brittany is sitting down, she's studying and Cedric comes and sits down next to her. "Hey babe" Brittany whispers as she is about to kiss him but Cedric pulls away, "Ouch what did I do?" Brittany states, still smiling. "Nothing at all...you're perfect, it's just..." Cedric begins. "When people say that they want to break up" Brittany states. "Yeah I do want to breakup but not for the reason you think" Cedric tells her.

"Well what other reason could their be?" Brittany asks. "Well the reason that I'm gay" Cedric states. "How do you know?" Brittany asks, wanting to get to the bottom of everything. "I knew it when I started high school, I was just never comfortable with it" Cedric whispers. "And now you are?" Brittany asks. "Well I'm not going to go around coming out to everyone at the school and my parents I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Look whatever you do I'll help you, because...you've helped me in the past" Brittany tells him as she kisses his cheek.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli makes her way into her house and Rachel is by her side. "Mom...Dad I'm home" Alli states. "Oh Alliah hurry get dressed Raj's family is almost here" her mother states as she heads up the stairs. "Are you going to ask them?" Rachel asks. "Yeah as soon as I can get them together" Alli states as her father and mother come down at the same time, "Mom, Dad...I need to ask you both something" Alli whispers.

"Sure" her father states as he begins to fix his tie. "Is Raj supposed to be my arranged marriage partner?" Alli states. "Alliah we were going to tell you...but" her mother begins, but Alli puts her hand up, "I can't believe that you guys are rushing me into something so stupid and you wonder why I want to get rid of my culture" Alli states as she and Rachel walk out of the house.

**ADAM TORRES**

Drew, his mother, his father, and his grandmother are sitting down at the table, "Drew, where's Gracie?" his mother asks. "She won't be coming...but Adam is" Drew states as his mother looks at him sternly. "Who's Adam?" his grandmother asks. "No one" his mother states. "Actually he's my brother" Drew states as Adam joins them, "Adam" Drew states as he is smiling at him. "Gracie?" their grandmother is in shock. "Hey grandma big favor, could you call me Adam from now on?" Adam asks as he is smiling, he's happy that he decided not to change for anyone.


	11. Her Diamonds 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 199: **"Her Diamonds (1)"

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

"So what does my beautiful sister want for her birthday?" Etienne asks Bianca as they are walking down the street. "A car would be lovely" Bianca jokes. "Hey if I had the money I would totally by you a car" Etienne states as he walks up the steps and Adam grabs Bianca's arm. "Hey Adam" Bianca states as she kisses his cheek. "Hey birthday girl" Adam states. "So what do you have planned?" Bianca asks as Adam holds up tickets, "What's this?" Bianca asks. "Ball room dancing tickets, we get to see a show and we get to dance" Adam states as Bianca kisses him.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Melanie stared at the school, she had practically beg her parents to let her come to the school. Since her sister Daphne got pregnant her parents have been very strict about letting her get her way with a lot of things. Melanie smiled as she made her way into the school. Melanie smiled at a group of girls that consisted of Camielle. "Hi Camielle" Melanie whispers. "Do I know you?" Camielle asks. "Um...yeah we were friends in junior high" Melanie states as Camielle ignores her and leaves with the rest of the girls.

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

Bianca and Adam make their way into the school, "So please tell me how you scored tickets to one of the most amazing shows on the planet" Bianca asks as she stops at the main desk. "Well it's what I do best...for my girlfriends" Adam states, being flirty as usual. "Oh is that so" Bianca states as she starts to rub his stomach. "Save that for tonight" Adam whispers as he kisses her cheek and Bianca smiles.

**MELANIE STRAUSS**

Melanie is in the computer lab, it's the only place she feels like herself. Melanie was in a chat room, she then got a message from a teen guy named TristinxYoung, Melanie smiled as she answered the message. She was actually having a conversation with someone that didn't treat her like she was a child. Melanie smiled as the boy called her beautiful. Melanie then continued to talk to him, not knowing of the possible dangers.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter is bent over in the sink and he shoots his head up again and wipes his nose and then he hears a knock on the bathroom door. "What?" Hunter asks as Hannah opens the door, "Look...what are you doing?" Hannah asks as she spots coke on the sink. "Don't you knock?" Hunter asks. "What are you doing Hunter?" Hannah states as she makes her way over to him. "Don't worry about it...it keeps balanced" Hunter states as he starts to put into his pocket.

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

"I can't believe you took me ball room dancing" Bianca states as Adam is walking beside her. "I can't believe you knew how to tango" Adam states as a man dressed in all black comes up to them and pushes Adam onto the cold hard ground. "Adam?" Bianca states, wanting to know if he was okay, the man then back hands Bianca over to the wall, "Give me your purse bitch!" the man states. Bianca is crying, she'd never try to fight a mugger, she began to slide off her purse but she felt the man's weight lift, because Adam had just pushed him.

"Back off!" Adam states as the man takes out a knife and slings it, cutting Adam's arm, Adam goes down in pain as police siren's can be heard. The man looks at Bianca and Bianca looks back at him, "Cooper?" Bianca whispers, she knows who the boy is. "This ain't over next time I see you you're dead" Cooper states as he runs down the street. Bianca kneels down beside Adam holding him as she can't believe what just happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	12. Her Diamonds 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 200: **"Her Diamonds (2)"

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

Bianca is sitting down in the waiting room and Drew comes out, "Hey Bianca" Drew states. "Hi" Bianca whispers as a tear is still in her eye. "So how is he?" Bianca asks. "He's going to be fine it was just a scrape" Drew states as he hugs the girl. "It's my fault and I knew the guy" Bianca whispers. "What was his name?" Drew asks, he wants to get down to the bottom of this. "His name was Cooper..." Bianca states as she remembers Cooper's words. "I have to go fix something" Bianca states as she leaves the hospital.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Melanie makes her way into the school and spots Camielle talking with the group of girls. Melanie then makes her way around them, "Hey Melanie" Camielle shouts as Melanie turns, "You wanna hang out with us?" Camielle asks. "Sure!" Melanie states as she speed walks over. "Wow...girl's you were right she does have the reflexes of a neglected puppy" Camielle states as the rest of the girls start to laugh and Melanie runs into the bathroom.

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

Bianca makes her way into the club, she then spots Cooper. "Cooper!" Bianca shouts as Cooper turns around. "What did I tell you I was going to do if you ever showed your face here again?" Cooper asked. "I'm not here to start drama...I'm here to clear Adam's name" Bianca asks. "Well Bianca you know how we clear people's names" Cooper states. "Cooper, please...if I do this will Adam be able to walk these street quietly?" Bianca asks. "I swear to you, just a quickie and you can be on your merry way" Cooper states as he leads Bianca to the back room.

**MELANIE STRAUSS**

Melanie is in the computer room, talking to Tristin. Melanie smiles as the both of them are getting into their conversation. "Don't worry...some girls can be pretty cruel" Tristin messaged her. Melanie then smiled when she told him that he was very nice. "Nice enough to meet in person?" Tristin messaged. Melanie smiles before typing, "Of Course...when and where" Melanie then pressed enter and smiled, she had no clue what she was getting herself into.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter is at his locker and Hannah comes over to him, "Hunter what are you doing?" Hannah asks. "Um...looks like I'm putting something in my locker" Hunter states as he closes the locker and starts to walk away. "No I'm talking about the coke, Hunter promise me you'll stop?" Hannah whispers. "No I can't do that for the first time I don't feel like the goody two shoes" Hunter states as he continues to walk away. Leaving Hannah to wonder if she will be an only sibling soon.

**BIANCA DESOUSA**

"Bianca?" Adam asks. "Oh, hey Adam" Bianca states. "Where were you yesterday?" Adam asks. "I was fixing something...that I had fix" Bianca tells him. "Oh well wish I could've been there with you" Adam asks. "Trust me you didn't want too" Bianca states as Adam intertwines his fingers and hers and walks down the hall with her.


	13. Where Them Girls At? 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 201: **"Where Them Girls At? (1)"

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah is on her computer, "Sarah come on sweety we gotta jet!" Sarah's mother calls from downstairs. "Coming mom!" Sarah states as she is about to delete the pictures she posted when she gets message from a guy. "Well hey there beautiful we could use a girl like you, how would you feel about becoming an internet porn star?" Sarah continued to read the message as she wrote down the address and cleared her history and shut the computer down. Sarah then made her way downstairs and got into her mother's car.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Drew and Adam make their way inside of the school and Drew spots a student passing out school newspapers with his face on them, "What the hell is this?" Drew asks jerking one of the papers. "The name's Dustin and I'm an editor on the school paper...and what you're reading is a story about a girl that goes here who was raped and then blackmailed to say it was a lie" Dustin states as he continues to hand out the papers.

"I thought we cleared this up I never touched that girl" Drew states as he crumples the paper and throws it down on the ground and starts to walk away furious. Adam immediately comes behind him, "Look don't you think it's time to take this to mom?" Adam asks as Drew starts to slam his fist into his locker. "You're right, she'll know what to do" Drew whispers as he and Adam leave.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah makes her way into the school and spots Jacob talking with someone. "You know maybe you should just go talk to him" Camielle tells her sister. "Yeah and maybe you should mind your business and get to class" Sarah states as Camielle leaves after sucking her teeth at Sarah. Sarah continues to stare at Jacob, wanting to apologize so bad.

**DREW TORRES**

Their mother is sitting down on the couch watching TV when Drew comes in and sits down next to her, "Mom..." Drew begins as his mother turns to look at her son, "What's up sweety?" she asks. "There's something I need to tell you but I don't want you to overeact because it's not true" Drew states as his mother puts the TV on mute to hear her son out.

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

Monique is sitting in the classroom, studying, when a girl walks into the room. "Hey is this study hall?" the girl asks. "Well not at the moment but it can be if you want" Monique states as the girl holds out her hand, "Mandi" Mandi whispers. "Monique" Monique states. "Hey you're that girl that bashed Alli, right?" Monique asks. "Yeah, sorry about that" Mandi apologizes.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not like I'm actually a fan of Alli Bhandari, but she didn't deserve that" Monique tells her. "I know it was just...it was the heat of the moment" Mandi tells her. Monique laughs a little. "Well I better get going" Monique states as she stands up. "Um are you doing anything tomorrow?" Mandi asks. "No, why?" Monique states. Mandi shrugs, "Maybe you wanna hang out with me sometime, I don't have many friends here". "Of course" Monique whispers as she makes her way out of the class room.

**SARAH**

Sarah makes her way into the building and sees a lot of girls going back and forth, half-naked. "Sarah Davies?" a man asks as he kisses her hand. "That would be me" Sarah whispers as she takes her hand back. "Welcome to Shorties" the man states, "Here is where you will be working, say if you took the job" the man states, trying to get her to take the job. Sarah will definately have to do a lot of contemplating she told herself, but it was going to be worth it. Sarah didn't even think, she quickly opened her mouth, "I'll take the job" Sarah whispers as the man is happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	14. Where Them Girls At? 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 202: **"Where Them Girls At? (2)"

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah gets out of her car and Camielle comes around to her side of the car. "So...are you going to stare Jacob down again in the hall way?", she teases. "Camielle...you have exactly three seconds to get out of my face because you know nothing about my life" Sarah tells her as she immediately makes her way up the steps. Sarah then looks at her phone, new message, "We need to do a photo shoot" Sarah reads the message out loud, she then deviously smiles as she puts the phone in her purse and makes her way into the school.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Drew and Adam are walking as all the girls are looking at Drew in disgust. "Why don't you just ask Alli to play the tape?" Adam asks. "There's no way Alli is ever going to do anything for me again" Drew states as a guy comes up to him. "Yeah?" Drew asks as the guy shoves him. "What the hell is problem?" Drew states as he shoves the guy back. "You raped my sister!" the guy states, "Look man..." Drew begins, but before he gets the words out, the guy punches him and starts beating him. Adam then informs Principle Richards.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah is at her locker, she then closes it and turns the corner and bumps into Jacob. "Oh sorry" Sarah states. "Oh that's okay" Jacob whispers as he starts to stare at Sarah, "What's wrong?" Sarah asks. "I'm just sitting here wondering why on earth did I ever break up with you" Jacob whispers as he starts to caress her cheek. Sarah can't believe he's flirting with her, her phone then vibrates, which brings her back into reality. "Um...I have to go" Sarah whispers as she picks up her books and starts to walk away.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew is sitting down in the nurses office holding a tissue to his nose. Drew can't believe that because of Renee he got jumped. "Drew!" his mother shouts as Adam holds the door open for her. "Drew sweety, Adam told me everything I'm so sorry" his mother whispers. "Mom I'm done with trying to be the guy that tries to fix my own problems...I'm done!" Drew states. "Well what do you want?" his mother asks. "I want to take that girl that accused me of rape to court...I want justice.

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

Monique and Mandi are in a club at a bar, "Are you sure this place is safe?" Monique asks. "Of course it is" Mandi states. "Yeah there's a song playing...you wanna dance?" Mandi asks. "Of course" Monique states as Mandi leads her to the dance floor. The girls start to dance on each other, then Mandi kisses Monique's lips softly. "Mandi, what are you doing?" Monique asks. "I thought you were..." Mandi begins, "What?, lesbian?" Monique states. "I'm not..." Monique whispers as she makes her way through the crowd and goes out the door.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah is pacing back and forth in the bathroom, she then decides to put on some make up, but she ends up messing up, "Shoot!" Sarah shouts as she tries to fix it. She then starts to have an emotional breakdown, "God!" Sarah shouts as she slides down the wall.


	15. Grenade 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 203: **"Grenade (1)"

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

Chase is doing push ups, "Alright give me 20 more!" his father shouts. "Dad that will make it 100!" Chase states as he gives up. "Do you think they're going to give up in the army?" his father asks. "Dad I'm just going to be a mechanic, it's not like I'm going to..." Chase pauses, not wanting to kill someone. His father comes down to his level, "Look son I know how hard it's been for you to deal with your mother's death" his father begins. "Dad I'm not worried about me...I'm worried about you and Bailee" Chase whispers as he looks down at the floor.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Melanie makes her way out of the classroom, first class of the day went by fast, she thought as she got a text message from Tristan, Melanie started to smile, she couldn't believe that after school they were finally going to meet. Melanie then saw Camielle and the other girls walking towards her, she decided to pretend to go to her locker. Camielle stares at the girl, "Well I guess I found where the wild things are" Camielle states as she pushes the back of Melanie's head, causing her to hit her locker.

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

Chase is walking next to Miles, while wrapping his arms around Bailee, "So dude you don't want to go because you don't want to leave your dad behind?" Miles asks, fixing his glasses as Bailee holds the door open for the two guys. "Yeah and I've been trying so hard to get over that feeling, but it's like it just won't go" Chase whispers as he plops down. Miles feels for a seat and sits next to him, "Look dude, I know how it feels to lose things, my whole life has been built around losing things, my brother, my sight, my friend's" Miles whispers. "But whatever happens...you'll always have that one person that will come back no matter what" Miles whispers as Bailee agrees.

**RANDY TAMBURRINO**

Brittany is standing on the stage, "Okay so when I get ready to sing this is where I'll stand" Brittany states as Randy is smiling at her and Cedric makes his way into the auditorium. "You can't sing" Randy teases. Brittany looks at him with daggers in her eyes, as she starts to sing Baby It's You by JoJo. Cedric then comes closer to Randy and Randy starts to feel uncomfortable.

**MELANIE STRAUSS**

Melanie makes her way out of the school and starts to walk down the sidewalk as a car is following behind, Melanie turns around as the window rolls down to reveal a man, "Hi, um do you know where I can find a Melanie Strauss?" the guy asks as Melanie looks at the guy she can tell he is Tristan and that he is in his 30s, Melanie starts to panic, "Um actually I have no idea who a Melanie Strauss is...sorry" Melanie lies as the car drives away and she starts to speed walk towards her house.

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

Chase is walking up to his house and then he decides to check the mail box and finds a letter addressed to him. Once Chase opens the letter he read it outloud, "Dear Chase Reynolds we're glad to inform you that you've been selected to join the mechanical field in the army, please arrive before the course of the next week. Chase then stares off as if he's throwing his whole life away.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	16. Grenade 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 204: **"Grenade (2)"

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

Chase is looking at himself in the mirror, he can't believe that in the next day or so he would be going off into to be a mechanic in the world of the army. Chase's smile then starts to turn into a frown, he doesn't know what's going on. One minute he wants to get into the army, the next he doesn't. Chase's father looks at his son, "Wow, can't believe you leave in about a day" his father states. "Oh come on Dad, please tell me you're not going to cry" Chase teases his father as his father puts him in a head lock. "Just...be careful" his father whispers as he kisses his head.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_Melanie is sulking as she makes her way into the school, she can't believe that the her knight in shining armor is in his mid-30s, she can't believe that she was talking to a child predator. Melanie decides to delete everything, his name and number, and then she deletes her social network page. Melanie then looks up from her computer and notices that Camielle and her friends have just walked in. Melanie quickly gathers her things and makes her way out of the room and she starts to over hear the whispering and snickering of the girls.

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

"Well congratsulations man!" Miles states as he holds up his hand and Chase claps it. "I just feel kind of bad, leaving you...like this" Chase whispers. "Dude it's only temporary and this is your dream" Miles whispers. "I know it's just we've been best friends since Kevin left and I feel like we don't have any secrets, you know" Chase states. Miles starts to sulk, because he knows that he and Bailee kissed. Bailee then comes up to the boys, and Miles leaves.

Bailee hugs Chase, "I heard about you...congrats" Bailee whispers as Chase pulls her into a kiss. "I'm really going to miss this, us, you were so special to me" Chase states as he continues to hug her, he can't believe he is letting her go.

**RANDY TAMBURRINO**

Randy walks out of the auditorium with Brittany and Cedric walking behind them. Randy then turns around and notices Cedric and starts to become uncomfortable once again, because he knew that Cedric was checking him out. Randy then notices that Brittany has walked off. Cedric comes up behind Randy and scares, "Gotcha!" Cedric states. "Yeah you got me" Randy states as he turns around. Cedric realizes that he's making Randy uncomfortable and he decides to leave. "Wait Cedric...I didn't mean it like that" Randy states as he grabs his arm.

Cedric turns around and kisses Randy who shoves him to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" Randy states as he wipes his mouth and goes upstairs.

**MELANIE STRAUSS**

Melanie is sitting down in the hall way, when she spots Sarah walking by and Camielle close behind her. Camielle then looks at Melanie as if she wants to fight her, Melanie stands up...thinking enough is enough, "If you have something to say to me just say it!" Melanie states as Camielle turns to look at her. Sarah looks between the both of them, "What's going on here?" Sarah asks. "Your sister has been bullying me since the day I got here and it's not cool" Melanie whispers.

Sarah turns her focus on Camielle, "Get to the car Camielle, mom's going to have to have a long talk with you" Sarah states as she turns to look at Melanie, she smiles lightly, "Sorry" Sarah whispers, Melanie nods as she watches Sarah walk away behind Camielle.

**CHASE REYNOLDS**

Chase is sitting down on his bed as he is going through a box of things, he doesn't know whether to be happy or sad, he still feels as if he's missing something. His father then comes to his door, "Let's go" his father whispers as he gets a text message from Alli, which reads 'Good Luck ;P', Chase then smiles, because he now knows that they are still friends.


	17. Dirt Road Anthem 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 205: **"Dirt Road Anthem (1)"

**TREVOR LEE**

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST )**

_**LAKEHURST. **_

**TREVOR LEE**

"Well congratsulations man!" Miles states as he holds up his hand and Chase claps it. "I just feel kind of bad, leaving you...like this" Chase whispers. "Dude it's only temporary and this is your dream" Miles whispers. "I know it's just we've been best friends since Kevin left and I feel like we don't have any secrets, you know" Chase states. Miles starts to sulk, because he knows that he and Bailee kissed. Bailee then comes up to the boys, and Miles leaves.

Bailee hugs Chase, "I heard about you...congrats" Bailee whispers as Chase pulls her into a kiss. "I'm really going to miss this, us, you were so special to me" Chase states as he continues to hug her, he can't believe he is letting her go.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Randy walks out of the auditorium with Brittany and Cedric walking behind them. Randy then turns around and notices Cedric and starts to become uncomfortable once again, because he knew that Cedric was checking him out. Randy then notices that Brittany has walked off. Cedric comes up behind Randy and scares, "Gotcha!" Cedric states. "Yeah you got me" Randy states as he turns around. Cedric realizes that he's making Randy uncomfortable and he decides to leave. "Wait Cedric...I didn't mean it like that" Randy states as he grabs his arm.

Cedric turns around and kisses Randy who shoves him to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" Randy states as he wipes his mouth and goes upstairs.

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

Melanie is sitting down in the hall way, when she spots Sarah walking by and Camielle close behind her. Camielle then looks at Melanie as if she wants to fight her, Melanie stands up...thinking enough is enough, "If you have something to say to me just say it!" Melanie states as Camielle turns to look at her. Sarah looks between the both of them, "What's going on here?" Sarah asks. "Your sister has been bullying me since the day I got here and it's not cool" Melanie whispers.

Sarah turns her focus on Camielle, "Get to the car Camielle, mom's going to have to have a long talk with you" Sarah states as she turns to look at Melanie, she smiles lightly, "Sorry" Sarah whispers, Melanie nods as she watches Sarah walk away behind Camielle.

**TREVOR LEE**

Chase is sitting down on his bed as he is going through a box of things, he doesn't know whether to be happy or sad, he still feels as if he's missing something. His father then comes to his door, "Let's go" his father whispers as he gets a text message from Alli, which reads 'Good Luck ;P', Chase then smiles, because he now knows that they are still friends.


	18. Dirt Road Anthem 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 206: **"Dirt Road Anthem (2)"

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor makes his way up the steps of the school and his phone starts vibrating as Vanessa wraps her arms around him, "Hey you, we still on for tomorrow?" Vanessa asks. Trevor looks at her, "Of course...I just have to take care of something today" Trevor states as he leaves the campus, Vanessa is about to walk into the school, until something tells her to follow him, she smiles deviously and does as her conscience tells her.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST ) **Alli makes her way into the school, she's looking around. She has on her jacket, the same one she had on when her hair was falling out. Alli goes past Drew, who is looking at her confusingly, "Hey Alli I need to ask you a question about the charity thing" Drew states. "What?" Alli asks. "Well I was wondering if we get extra credit or not, because Finals are coming up and I was wondering if you could..." Drew begins. "I gotcha, I make sure Ms. Dee gives you some credit for helping" Alli states. "Thanks Alli, and by the way...I miss you" Drew whispers as he walks away, Alli then smiles at the boy.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor gets into the car, "Okay...Trevor you're racing Mike he's fast, but I got $400 on you...so show this rugrat who owns this track!" the man tells him as Trevor smiles. 3-2-1-GO!, Trevor immediately speeds away as he and Mike are neck and neck. Vanessa is watching Trevor from the side lines, she followed him all the way to the track, she can't believe that he is doing the same thing she told him not to do. Trevor then finishes the race and everyone is cheering. Trevor then gets out of the car and spots Vanessa, "Vanessa wait!" Trevor shouts as he starts to go after her.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli opens the door to her house and see's her father and Raj talking, "Oh Alliah come show Raj your year book from the nineth grade, I can't seem to find it" her father states. "Dad I need to tell you something" Alli begins as Raj looks at her, "What is it Alliah?" her father asks. "I can't because...I didn't buy a year book until the tenth grade, you know that" Alli states laughing and looking at Raj who is smiling at her devious.

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

Monique enters the Dot and spots Rachel, "What did the doctor say?" Rachel asks. "He said that I have something called CHF, Cogestive Heart Failure" Monique whispers. Rachel starts to look at the girl, "What?" Rachel asks. "Rachel, my heart it's failing" Monique states, "I have months to live, but without a transplant...there's nothing they can do" Monique states.

**TREVOR LEE**

"So wait let me get this straight, you've been going behind my back coming here...to these races?" Vanessa asks him. "Vanessa just listen to me" Trevor begins. "No okay I'm done...everyone warned me about you...they said how you only use girls to get what you want" Vanessa begins, "But I tell them no, he's different with me this guy actually likes me for me, but guess what I was wrong again" Vanessa states. "Vanessa, I'm sorry what else do you want me to say?" Trevor asks, yelling at the girl, who is on the verge of tears. "Vanessa wait...I didn't mean to yell" Trevor states. "Stay away from me" Vanessa whispers as she leaves the scene.


	19. Motivation 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 207: **"Motivation (1)"

**VANESSA MAYANS**

It's been a while since Vanessa found herself on the dating market, she had just gotten out of a relationship with Trevor, well it wasn't really a relationship, but she got out of it while she still could. She couldn't believe all the lies he had told her, she thought he was different from what everyone else had said about him. But, she now knew that those people were right. Vanessa was walking, not paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a guy, "Watch it!" the guy shouted and then paused as he put his hand out, "Ashton" Ashton whispered as Vanessa blushed, "Vanessa" she whispered.

Ashton stood up after picking up his book and continued to stare at Vanessa, "Woah..you're a pretty girl" Ashton told her as he started to look around for something. "Thanks...you're not to bad yourself...what are you doing?" Vanessa accepts the compliment, and then wonders what the boy is looking for. "My mother...she's very over protective" Ashton stated. "Oh...okay...but we're not doing anything" Vanessa whispered. "Well I would say we're flirting" Ashton whispers as he makes his way up the stairs. Vanessa starts to smile.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST ) **Hunter is making his way past a bunch of students and goes into the bathroom and starts throwing up. "Wow you pregnant?" a group of boys asks as they leave the bathroom laughing. Hunter then turns around and looks up at the ceiling wondering what he has gotten himself into. Hunter quickly wipes his mouth and heads over to the sink to wash himself off. He then stares at himself in the mirror...wondering who he has become.

**VANESSA MAYANS**

"Okay so wait a minute..." Rachel stated as she and Vanessa were walking to their third class of the day, "Cute blonde and mysterious Ashton was flirting with you?" Rachel asked as they reached Vanessa locker and she placed her back to it and started to gaze as if Ashton had talked to her. "Look I mean it's not that big of a deal...he's still afraid of mommy" Vanessa jokes. "Oh and you aren't?" Rachel asks sternly. "Maybe he just wants to treat you right...you know there's a rumor..." Rachel starts, but Vanessa interrupts her, "Please Rachel I really don't want anymore rumors...it's like everytime I hear a rumor about a guy I'm dating it ruins a relationship" Vanessa states.

As soon as Vanessa says these words Trevor walks past them and glances at her, but she turns her head and he leaves, without saying a word.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter is sitting in an empty classroom, "Hunter?" Hannah asks as she makes her way into the room, "Hannah what do you want?" Hunter asks her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay" Hannah states as she starts to hug him, but he pushes her away, "Why do you constantly want to try and be sister of the year all of a sudden?" Hunter states as he is lashing out at the girl, who is on the verge of tears. "I'm trying to help you!" Hannah states as Hunter looks at her, "You want to help me...then stay the hell out of my way!" Hunter states as he walks past her.

**CAMIELLE DAVIES & ETIENNE DESOUSA**

Sarah is sitting down as she is writing something, "Ugh...Sarah it's time to go...I don't want to stay any longer" Camielle whines as Sarah looks at her sister in the face. "Well I'm sorry you knew signing up for this would require some quality time spent with me and a few other people, speaking of other people we're missing like one person...Camielle be of use and find him please" Sarah states as she walks over to a group of students. Camielle sighs as she leaves the room.

Camielle makes her way down the empty hallway and then bumps into Etienne, "Watch loner boy" Camielle states as she starts to look him in the eyes, "Nah I think that one was on you Camielle" Etienne states as he starts to head back to the group of students, leaving Camielle standing there. She likes him, because he actually stood up to her...that's a sign of someone who just doesn't care...a bad boy.

**VANESSA MAYANS**

Vanessa watches as Ashton leaves the table, they are at the Dot. Vanessa then starts to worry about the rumors Rachel was telling her and then she see's Ashton flirting with the Dot Worker, she then realizes that his phone is vibrating and it's a picture message, she decides to open it. Vanessa sighs as she finds a picture of a teenage girl and a baby and the message reads, Hi Daddy! Vanessa immediately picks up her things and leaves.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Motivation 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 208: **"Motivation (2)"

**VANESSA MAYANS**

Vanessa was sitting down on the steps of school...thinking about yesterday, she couldn't believe another relationship had failed for her. Vanessa then felt footsteps behind her and there was Ashton, "Hey what happened to you yesterday?" Ashton asked. "Nothing..." Vanessa whispered, "I got sick" she finished as Ashton looked at worriedly, "Well I better get to class" Ashton stated as he leaves Vanessa on the steps. Images of the phone message play over and over in Vanessa's head like a broken record.

**( BACK TO LAKEHURST ) **Hunter and Hannah make their way into the school, "Hunter did you stop?" Hannah asks. "Really Hannah are we going to have this conversation every damn 30 minutes...and the answer will always be no" Hunter states as he leaves. Hannah then looks at the Principal's office and then pulls out her phone, she dials her home number...it's time the truth came out before it was too late.

**VANESSA MAYANS**

Vanessa is walking to her locker, she hadn't talked to anyone all day, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey there!" Rachel stated as she and Vanessa shared a hug. "How come it feels like I haven't spoken to you in forever?" Rachel asks. "Because you haven't...I've been avoiding everyone basically" Vanessa states as Rachel looks at her. "Hey...what happened yesterday with you and Ashton?" Rachel asks her friend, this time she is being serious. "Nothing its just when I looked on his phone I found a girl and a baby and the message read...Hi Daddy!" Vanessa stated.

"Hi Daddy...he has a son?" Rachel asked. "Apparently yes...I don't see why he didn't tell me this" Vanessa stated. "Well sometimes guys don't tend to spread their information around especially if their dads...remember me and Diego?" Rachel asked. "Yeah don't remind me...it ruined a year of our friendship" Vanessa stated as she smiled a little. She couldn't believe that she would be watching them graduate soon.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter makes his way to the main office like the intercom had previously told him and realizes that his mother and father are outside, "Where is it?" his mother states as she starts checking, "Mom chill!, Where's what?" Hunter asks. "The coke...Hannah told us" his father buts in as Principal Richards makes her way over to the scene she immediately hands the Tanner's a flier. "This is for teenagers with drug addictions...it could be helpful" she finishes. Hunter then stares at his parents and then notices Hannah, he hates her.

**CAMIELLE DAVIES & ETIENNE DESOUSA**

Camielle is walking the school with her usual group, she then spots Etienne with his group of bad kids. Camielle decides to go up to him, "Yeah Etienne" Camielle states as he and the rest of the group look at her funny, "Camielle?" Etienne asks, he isn't used to her talking to him...he thought she thought he was a loser. "What's up?" Etienne asked as Camielle grabbed his arm, "You're so funny...you know what's up...what happened in the hallway" Camielle stated; she had started to make things up.

"What do you mean...hallway...yesterday? Look Camielle I just talked to you once" Etienne stated as he and the group of guys walked away. Camielle was shocked that he didn't respond to any of her advances, she would have to work for this one.

**VANESSA MAYANS**

"Vanessa...would you please talk to me?" Ashton asked as Vanessa and Rachel looked up. "Okay let's talk why on earth would you not tell me you're a father?" Vanessa asked. "Because..." Ashton began. "Because what?" Vanessa asks as Ashton looks down, "Because the baby is my sisters...and I'm the father..." Ashton whispered. "You mean like incest?" Rachel asked and Ashton nodded. "It's official you're sick!" Vanessa shouts as she and Rachel walk away from the scene.


	21. Fuckin' Perfect 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 209: **"Fuckin' Perfect (1)"

**ADAM TORRES**

THE END-OF-THE-SEMESTER DANCE. Is what the signs read as Bianca and Adam make their way around the corner, "Yes...the dance is only two days away" Bianca whispered. "Well...don't get your hopes up, we still have finals" Adam states. "Well, I don't care about some stupid final as long as I'm at the dance with you none of that matters" Bianca whispers as she places a kiss on Adam's lips. "I gotta go...english is first...don't forget to help me study for History" Adam states as Bianca smiles, "Adam you know I'd do anything for you" Bianca states as she hugs Adam, thinking about how she cleared his name on the streets.

**(BACK TO LAKEHURST) **Hannah is walking throughout the school, trying to get her mind off of Hunter. She bumps into Jacob, "Oh sorry..." Hannah whispers. "It's cool, if you stop texting then maybe you can watch where you're going" Jacob states in a joking manor as Hannah starts laughing, she needed that. "So who's the lucky guy?" Jacob asks. "Oh...his names Brandon...he's a student at Bardell" Hannah states. "Oh, well...I guess I'll see you around" Jacob stated as Hannah smiled, how could they have broken up over the summer, she missed him - a lot.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam was smiling, he was on his way to the computer, he knew Bianca would meet him there. He stopped when he heard Bianca and Drew talking, "I still can't believe you haven't told Adam" Drew stated, his voice was stern. "Look I confided in your to keep my secret...Adam doesn't need to know that the only way to clear his name was to have sex with the guy" Bianca stated. "It's not right" Drew whispered. Just then the doors to the computer lab opened, revealing Adam.

"Adam?" Drew began, "Save it...you had sex with that guy?" Adam stated looking at a silent and afraid Bianca. "Oh, so now you can't talk" Adam states as he knocks a stack of papers to the ground and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

**HANNAH TANNER**

"Hey there boyfriend" Hannah stated as she wrapped her arms around the boy standing outside of LAKEHURST, he quickly turned around and kissed her. "Hey there, so what are we going to do?" he asked. "Brandon...are you forgetting I have school" Hannah states. "I know, but I came all the way here...it was a pretty long drive" Brandon whispered as he started to play with her skirt. "I know and that's why when I'm done with school we're going to go back to my place and make that movie that you've always wanted" Hannah tells him.

"Nobody's going to see it, right?" Hannah asks. "Of course, why would I do that to you?" Brandon asked as he watched Hannah make her way back inside of the school.

**BRITTANY MOSS**

Brittany makes her way downstairs with Cedric, who is constantly staring at Randy, "Have you talked to him...since you know" Brittany states, "No...he won't even look at me" Cedric tells her. "Well look, you'll never know if you're friends with him if you don't talk to him" Brittany states. "Okay let's change the subject" Cedric states, he then notices a slip of paper in Brittany's hand. "What's that?" Cedric asks. "Oh this is my acceptance letter, I'm trying to get into a music competition, Teen Idol" Brittany tells him as a smile forms on the corner of his lips.

**ADAM TORRES**

"Adam can you just listen to me?" Drew asked as he was running after his brother, "No Drew...because you knew what Bianca had done" Adam states. "Yeah, but Adam she was protecting you...trust me...I didn't like the fact she did that to you little bro" Drew states trying to grab Adam's arm, but Adam pulls away. "You know what...you are to me what my biological father is to me...dead" Adam states. "You don't mean that" Drew whispers. "Yes I do...tell Bianca she's going to the dance alone" Adam states as he walks away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Fuckin' Perfect 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 210: **"Fuckin' Perfect (2)"

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam was sitting down on the steps of LAKEHURST, he couldn't believe what Bianca or Drew had done. They were supposed to be the ones to look out for him, to help him through all of his crazy drama. But, when it all came down to it, Adam really hadn't been there for Drew lately, but that's besides the point. "Adam?" Bianca stated as Adam looked up to come face to face with her. "I'm sorry" Bianca whispered. "Yeah you look sorry" Adam stated as he gathered his books and started up the steps. "Wait...please don't go" Bianca stated, but it proved useless as Adam headed into the school.

**(BACK TO LAKEHURST) **Hannah is walking throughout the school, she then spots Brandon. "Brandon, what are you doing here?" Hannah asks. "We have a huge problem" Brandon tells her. "What?" Hannah asks. "You remember that little tape we made...well it's gone" Brandon states pacing back and forth. "What do you mean it's gone?" Hannah asked. "Like I went to bed after the party at my condo" Brandon started, but Hannah interrupted him, "Party. At your condo?" "Brandon how can you be so stupid" Hannah stated all in one breath.

"Find the tape now" Hannah stated, panicking.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam is sitting down at an empty table, Drew then joins him. "Okay, are you going to ignore me everytime I decide to talk to you?" Drew asks, no answer. "Look come you shouldn't do this to me Adam, I'm your brother...please I don't want you to be mad at me" Drew states as Adam turns around and laughs, "What do you want me to say, I forgive you for not telling me that my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me!" Adam shouts. "She didn't cheat...she protected you, just talk to her" Drew states as he nods at Bianca who comes into the room and sits down with Adam.

"Now, I'm going to leave...when I come back...please be a couple" Drew states as he leaves the two alone to talk.

**HANNAH TANNER**

Brandon lead Hannah over to a corner, "Here's the tape...my brother got a hold of it somehow" Brandon stated giving her the tape. "Great" Hannah whispered. "I know, once your classes are over you and me are gonna make some copies" Brandon said sneaking the tape out of her hands. Hannah was shocked that Brandon actually approved of people seeing the tape. "I have a better idea" Hannah began as she started to take the tape back slowly, "Let's make some copies right now" Hannah whispered as she had full grasp of the tape.

Brandon smiled, but he didn't realize that Hannah had slammed the tape to the ground and smashed it with her heel, "You're nothing but a pervert Brandon...you're scum" Hannah began, "We're done!" Brandon shouted. "We never started" Hannah whispered as she made her way around the corner.

**BRITTANY MOSS**

"Cedric!" Brittany shouts as she runs over to her friend, "Guess what...I got into the competition, I'm going to be on Teen Idol" Brittany states as Cedric hugs her again. "That's great!" Randy states as he walks by his friends. "Randy?" Brittany asks as she looks back and fourth between Cedric and Randy. "Cedric" Randy states as he makes his way away from the two of them. Cedric then starts to look defeated, "Hey, at least he told us hey, that's a step right?" Brittany asks. Cedric only nods, "Well I'm happy for you...what are you going to sing?" Cedric asks as the two of them head off into the classroom.

**ADAM TORRES**

"So am I forgiven?..." Drew whispered as he came around the corner after hearing Adam and Bianca laughing. "Yeah you're forgiven" Adam stated as Drew pulled him into a brotherly hug, "Oh thank you, you being mad it me...one of the worse feelings in the world" Drew stated as he pulled apart from Adam and looked at Bianca, "So are you two still going to the dance together?" Drew asked.

Bianca then focused her eyes on Adam, "I don't think that's up to me" Bianca stated. "Sure, why not..." Adam stated as Bianca kissed him on the cheek. Adam smiled, he couldn't believe that a girl like Bianca actually liked him.


	23. The Edge Of Glory 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 211: **"The Edge Of Glory (1)"

**TREVOR LEE**

_**END-OF-THE-SEMESTER DANCE TONIGHT **_is what the sign in of LAKEHURST read. Trevor looked at the school, he took it all in, he couldn't believe that he hadn't found a date for the dance, ever since Vanessa broke up with him, every girl that he did her wrong. Trevor was about to go inside of the school when Vanessa bumped into him. "Oh, sorry...Trevor, how have you been?" Vanessa asked as she looked at him. "Oh I've been good..." Trevor said as he watched her start to walk into the building. "Hey Vanessa..." Trevor began as the girl turned around. "You wouldn't happen to have a date to this dance already would you?" Trevor asked. "I do now" Vanessa whispered as they shared a smile and walked into the building together.

**(BACK TO LAKEHURST) **"Okay so you forgave him?" Alli asked as she and Vanessa reached a table at the end of the hall. "Yep, we're starting over" Vanessa added as Alli let out a huge sneeze. "You okay?" Rachel asked as she came around the corner. "I'm sure I'll be fine...I have a dance to run" Alli answered her. "Alli, if you're sick...me and Rachel can handle the dance" Vanessa told her friend as Rachel nodded. "You guys would do that for me...you're the best" Alli stated as she was about to hug them, but decided not to. "Well I'll be at home for the rest of the day...if you need me just text" Alli stated, walking away from the girls.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor was walking in the hall way, with a huge smile on his face. He spotted Miles, talking to Bailee. "Sup Miles!" Trevor shouted as a smile came across Miles's face, "I take it that someone got a date to the dance tonight?" Miles asks. "Yep you know it buddy, Vanessa" Trevor stated. "Vanessa?" Miles asked. "Yep, she decided to give me another chance, I can't screw this up" Trevor stated as his phone vibrated, revealing a message from the people he street races with. "Crap" Trevor whispered so only he could hear.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hunter pulled out his coke, he was in a tuxedo, he was in the bathroom. Hannah immediately made her way out of the dance, "Hunter!" Hannah shouted as she started looking around, "Hunter!" she shouted again. Just then she saw Monique coming around the corner. "Hey have you seen Hunter?" Hannah asked. "No I haven't, you check the bathroom?" Monique asked the girl as they both started down the hall.

Hunter took a sniff, another and another, he was on the edge. "I'm so sorry Hannah..." he whispered. Hunter looked in the mirror he realized that his nose was bleed, he quietly and gently placed his head on the bathroom sink.

Hannah knocked on the bathroom door, "Hunter...?" Hannah asked. Monique pushed open the door and they saw Hunter, leaning over the bathroom sink. "Hunter there you are come on" Hannah said as she shoved her brother, who fell to the floor. "Hunter!" Hannah shouted as Monique ran to get help. "Hunter...no...no...Hunter!" Hannah shouted again even louder than the first time.

**RACHEL LEE**

"Mr. Langston has gotten to be a pretty great aspect of my mom's life" Rachel tells Vanessa. "That's good, it's just like yesterday you wanted him out of your life completely" Vanessa told her as she continued to stand at the punch bowl. "I'm glad that Alli trusts us enough to help her with this" Rachel whispered as her phone began to vibrate. "It's my mom she says I need to get home now it's important" Rachel states. "Hey it's cool, go, things here seem pretty covered I got it" Vanessa states as she and Rachel share a hug.

Vanessa starts to look around for Trevor, but can't seem to find him. Vanessa then gets a text message from someone down at the street race, "Your ex-boyfriend and your current boyfriend are about to race" Vanessa looked at the message confusingly. "Oh my God!" she whispered she couldn't believe that Trevor was racing with Sam, he races drunk. Vanessa quickly grabbed her purse and headed for an exit, abandoning the dance.

**TREVOR LEE**

"Trevor glad you could make it" a guy shouted as Trevor stared at his car, "I wouldn't miss this for the world" Trevor told everyone at the race. "Alright lets get those engines started" a guy shouted as Trevor headed to his car. Nobody noticed that one of the guys getting into a car had a beer bottle in his hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	24. The Edge Of Glory 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 211: **"The Edge Of Glory (2)"

**HUNTER TANNER**

_**END-OF-THE-SEMESTER DANCE TONIGHT **_is what the sign in of LAKEHURST read. All of a sudden we see an ambulance parked on the side of LAKEHURST as the doors burst open we see Hannah and Monique holding the door for the paramedics as they take out an unconscious Hunter. Hannah stares at her brother and then breaks down as Monique pulls her into her arms. She can't believe that she is actually going through this right now.

**(BACK TO THE TRACK) **Vanessa runs as fast as she can in her heels and makes it to the track, where the street races take place. "Vanessa, babe" a guy states, "Not now Eric" Vanessa whispers as she looks around and all she can see is three ambulances and a few smashed cars. "What happened?" Vanessa states, tearing up. "Sam was drinking...he decided to race" Eric tells her. "Trevor?" Vanessa asks, turning around and Eric shakes his head, "He's at the hospital already...it's pretty bad" Eric tells Vanessa, who quickly pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

**(BACK TO LAKEHURST) **Alli makes her way over to LAKEHURST and realizes that ambulances are parked, she then see's Principal Richards, "Principal Richards...what happened?" Alli asks. "Hunter Tanner overdosed on drugs...drugs, Alli...?" Principal Richard states, knowing she shouldn't have agreed to the dance in the first place. "But, principal Richards...I had no idea I left Rachel and Vanessa in charge" Alli states. "Oh really, then where are they?" Principal Richards asks and Alli realizes that the two girls left the dance and that's why they weren't answering her calls.

Alli started for the dance, "Oh there's no need miss Bhandari, just make sure that when you see your friends again...that you tell them there will be some major changes at this school...big changes" Principal Richards stated. "Over one mistake...I don't see what your damn problem is" Alli states, beginning to walk away, "And you'll be suspended for the first week of school Bhandari" Principal Richards shouts as Alli nods whatever.

**RACHEL LEE**

"Mom...Mr. Langston?" Rachel asks as she opens the door to her house, she then see's her mother and Mr. Langston sitting in the back far corner of the room. "What's going on?" Rachel asks. "Well your mother and I wanted you to be the first to know..." Mr. Langston begins. "First to know what?" Rachel asks. "That you're going to be an older sister" her mother states as a smile overcomes Rachel's face. She is excited and runs over and hugs them both. Rachel then looks at her phone, it's a message from Alli. "I have to go...be right back!" Rachel states as she leaves the house.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor is laying down in a hospital bed, he is in pretty bad condition. Vanessa enters the room, she mouths oh my God, before breaking down in tears. "I told you not to race any more!" Vanessa states as she starts to rub his hair. Vanessa then gets a text message from Alli, "I have to go...I'm sorry...I...I love you Trevor" Vanessa whispers as she kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

**HUNTER TANNER**

Hannah stares at the room where Hunter is, immediately the door opens and nurses fly in and out and then her parents are called into the room. "It's going to be okay" Monique whispers to the girl. "I know...it has to be...he's always been there for me, he can't leave me now" Hannah states as she is pulled into another hug by Monique. Hannah then notices the door open and she hears a scream as one of the doctors makes their way over to her. "We're so sorry, he overdosed on cocaine...there's nothing we could do" he states as he walks away, showing no remorse. Hannah then breaks down in tears.

**(BACK TO LAKEHURST) **Vanessa and Rachel meet each other at the same time as they see Alli standing in front of police tape Alli is crying. "What happened?" Vanessa asked. "Hunter Tanner brought coke into the dance...he overdosed" Alli states as Rachel and Vanessa look at one another. "He died about fifteen minutes ago...you know this is a crime scene right?" Alli asks looking at them. "Alli..." Rachel begins, "Save it...we're done." Alli states as she walks pass them, "Oh, by the way Principal Richards told me to make sure that you both know there will be some major changes when we come back from Christmas Break" Alli whispers as she walks away.

**THE END OF LAKEHURST: RIGHT THRU ME.**


	25. DECEMBER PROMO

**LAKEHURST **

(THE AFTERMATH)

**THIS YEAR.**

The back of Alli's body is shown as she is standing in front of LAKEHURST, which has police tape in front of it. The ambulance is shown outside of LAKEHURST, siren's can be heard.

**FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT LAKEHURST.**

Hannah is sitting down a coffin is in front of her, it's Hunter's coffin..."I can't even hear his name without breaking down..." Hannah's voice can be heard throughout the promo.

**BECAUSE STARTING THIS DECEMBER.**

Drew is in a courtroom, "She better be ready...because I'm going to fight until my name is cleared!"

**NOTHING.**

Bianca and Adam starting kissing, "Everything I want...is with you" Bianca whispers as she unbuttons her jacket.

**IS.**

Alli is screaming as Raj is holding her arm tight, "Let go of me!" "Shut up bitch!" Raj shouts as he throws her to the floor.

**OFF.**

Monique is on top of a hospital bed and she is looking at the doctor with tears, "Are you telling me I only have 4 months to live?" she asks. "I'm afraid so".

**LIMITS.**

Rachel, Vanessa, and Alli are looking at a dress through the window, while they are talking a gun is being raised, "This is supposed to be Christmas"...Vanessa begins, the gun is raised..."Not how the grinch stole christmas"...Vanessa finishes...the trigger is pulled, glass is shattered everywhere. Screams can be heard.

**GET READY. FOR LAKEHURST: THE AFTERMATH.**


End file.
